It's a journey
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is going to college to be a veterinarian. He was very excited he used to play vet all the time. There Lion-o meets another vet student named Liosia. The two hit off. Lion-o's father is a very good lawyer, while his mother is a school nurse. Lion-o has a dream to open his own vet clinic and he hopes the journey to it is good as the destination. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o Roarson was a fine young man. He was full of dreams. His main dream was going to school to learn to be a veterinarian. When he was little he played vet with his stuffed animals. He had a toy vet set. It was such a cute sight for his parents.

"That's just sweet, our boy might become a fine veterinarian." Leona said.

"I think so too," Claudius said.

"I'm a vet," Lion-o said pretending to listen to his stuffed bear's heart.

Lion-o sighed as he finished up the trip down memory lane. "Okay just a few more things to pack." Lion-o said. He put his clothes in the suite cases and some of his other stuff in boxes. Then he began to pack the stuff into his car.

"Need a hand son?' Claudius asked.

"I got it," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o are you sure you don't want help?' Leona asked.

"Yes mom, I'm fine," Lion-o said.

"Come sweetie let us help you," Leona said.

"Mom I'm not a baby!" Lion-o said.

"I never said you were, you just look like you need help," Leona said.

"I'll be fine," Lion-o said.

"If you say so," Leona said.

Lion-o placed the last box in the car and shut it.

"Be careful son and we are so proud of you," Claudius said.

"Call us when you get there," Leona said.

"I will," Lion-o said.

"Drive safe," Leona said.

"Take care and do well," Claudius said.

"I will," Lion-o said. "bye," he said hugging them.

"We'll miss you," Leona said.

"I'll miss you too," Lion-o said. Then climbed into the car and waved good bye.

Lion-o drove for hours to go to the college. "Okay I will be there in three more hours." Lion-o said. His stomach growled he was hungry. "I better stop off to get something to eat." he said. He saw one of his favorite burger places. "I'm in luck," he said.

He pulled in to a parking spot, got out and locked the car. Once inside he walked up to the counter.

"What can I get for you sir?" the lady asked.

"I want a number one with tomatoes, and ketchup only please," Lion-o said.

"Okay then, you want the meal?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Lion-o said.

"Name for order?" she asked.

"Lion-o," Lion-o answered.

"Okay then, we will call you when it is ready." she said.

Lion-o paid and got his food and started to eat. He finished his food and left. He got back in the car and headed off again. He stopped for gas and went on. Finally at 9:00 pm Lion-o made to the motel and paid for the night and went to sleep. He woke up the next morning ate breakfast and headed for the college.

Once there he went to registration. "Hello, Lion-o here is your room key. I hope you feel at home," the lady said.

Lion-o saw pets. "Wow is this place pet friendly?" Lion-o asked.

"We sure are, but the thing is you must make sure to take care of it," the lady said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Lion-o went into his room and unpacked his stuff. The next day he woke up and went to his first class. He was learning about radiology then he learned about medicine, after that it was about animal nutrition. There were many classes he had.

His days were mostly about study. So days he worked with raw meat to practice on and stuffed animals.

"You all are doing well especially you Mr. Roarson I am very impressed." the professor said.

"Teachers pet," one of the students said.

Lion-o was reading one of his vet books and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," Lion-o said and picked up a book and someone else grabbed it. The one he ran into was a girl. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said.

"I'm Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"I'm Liosia," Liosia said.

"Are you vet student too?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I am," Liosia said.

"Well then I believe this is yours because it has your name on it," Liosia said.

"This one must be yours," Lion-o said. "So you want to grab some lunch?" he asked.

"Sure," Liosia said.

They got lunch at a local burger place. They talked and became fast friends. They both studied together. They were at fair and Lion-o and Liosia were watching fireworks. Liosia said: "I love you Lion-o,"

Lion-o looked at her and smiled. "I love you too Liosia," Lion-o said and they started a relationship.

Today Lion-o got a call from his parents. "Hello son how are things going?" Claudius asked.

"Things are going great for the past four months things have been great," Lion-o said.

"That's great to hear sweetie," Leona said.

"I have some good news," Lion-o said.

"What's that?" Leona asked.

"I have a girlfriend," Lion-o said.

"That's great," Claudius said.

"What's her name?" Leona asked.

"Liosia Clawer," Lion-o answered.

"Well I hope all goes well," Leona said.

"Yes maybe someday you two might get married," Claudius said.

"Father, we just started our relationship," Lion-o said.

"Sorry, I just hope someday of getting grand children," Claudius said.

"We both do," Leona said.

"I know I just hope Liosia and I stay together unlike my high school girlfriend who dumped me for a football player who she thought was the greatest and more handsome than me," Lion-o said.

"We remember that, I hope it goes well too," Leona said.

"Well Liosia and I have date tomorrow so I have to get ready," Lion-o said.

"Okay bye," Claudius said.

"Bye," Lion-o said.

Seven months later. Lion-o had proposed and Liosia had said yes. Lion-o told his parents the good news. "That's great son." Claudius said.

Liosia's parents congratulated her too. Then three months later they got married and moved into an apartment near the school.

Lion-o and Liosia were out on a walk when they saw something. They heard mewling. "It's coming from the alley." Liosia said.

What they saw was a female of one of them new genetic pets. She was hurt. "Come on let's take her to the vet," Lion-o said. They picked her up and carried her to the vet.

"Oh hello what's going on?" the vet asked.

"She's hurt," Lion-o said.

"Well you both did the right thing by bringing her here," the vet said.

"Well we are vet students we couldn't leave her there," Lion-o said.

"Oh will you two like to help me?" the vet asked.

"Sure," Lion-o and Liosia said.

They started the exam. "She's fine," the vet said.

"What about shots?" Liosia asked.

"No shots," the vet said.

"Why is she alright?" Lion-o said.

"Yes she is going to be fine, the reason is she is going to be a mother," the vet said.

"How long?" Lion-o asked.

"Judging by the looks of her about five more weeks. But I will do an ultrasound to be sure," the vet said. The ultrasound confirmed that the kittens wouldn't come for about six weeks.

"Does she have an owner?' Lion-o asked.

"I called the house but a neighbor answered he said the family moved away and abandoned her." the vet said.

"How about we foster her," Lion-o said.

"Yes that way she and her babies will have nice safe place to stay better than the clinic." Liosia said.

"Good now here are some things you need for her." the vet said.

"Thank you," Lion-o said.

They set things up at the apartment and got her settled.

Lion-o and Liosia went back to class the next day and asked their next door neighbor and friend Tygra to watch Callie the pet they were fostering. "Hey you to are late," their professor said.

"Sorry we just took in a foster animal we rescued off the street that we took to the vet's office." Liosia said.

"Yes and it's pregnant so we will foster her and her babies until they can be adopted." Lion-o said.

"Well, consider her to be your temporary study partner, you both will learn hands on how to tend to pregnant animals and newborn animals," the professor said.

"She is one of the new genetic cat pets that came out," Lion-o said.

"Well she needs specail care as does her babies, I expect you to write down notes and a report later once you are done," the professor said.

"Yes sir," Lion-o and Liosia said.

"That goes for any of you who have pets or foster animals," the professor said.

"Yes sir," the class said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia were tending to Callie a pregnant pet who was abandoned. They were going to foster her and her kittens. They fed her plenty and made birthing box for her. The vet examined her every week and she was becoming fine mommy to be. "Alright it had been almost six weeks since your first brought her in so in few more days she will have her kittens so be prepare." the vet said.

"We will," Lion-o said.

"Yes we are prepared," Liosia said.

Then on Saturday that magic moment had arrived. Lion-o and Liosia were there to help relax for the contractions and help deliver the kittens. Callie's first kitten was a girl. "Atta girl," Lion-o said. Then let the kitten nurse after helping Callie clean it.

Soon all the kittens were delivered safely. Two girls and two boys. One of the kittens was smaller than the others but not by much. But he had a hardy appetite. He had a spot to nurse. Callie had a small litter most of her kind generally has about eight to litter.

The kittens were healthy. Lion-o and Liosia watched over Callie and her kittens over the next couple of weeks. They made sure everything was good. Lion-o had bonded with one of the male kittens the small one. The little one was little sweetheart. It was a fast learner. Lion-o started calling him Snarf. Soon Callie and her kittens were ready for adoption.

It was also Lion-o's birthday so Liosia adopted Snarf just for Lion-o.

Lion-o saw Liosia come in with Snarf. "Hey I thought he was going to be adopted," Lion-o said.

"He was, he is our pet, happy birthday love," Liosia said.

"Oh thank you, Snarf is going to be a great pet," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia finished their final project and graduated early as full fledged vets. They did a good job as young interns. It was a messy business. They were hoping to open their own vet clinic.

"Okay now we just have a few things to put together." Lion-o said.

"We sure do," Liosia said.

They found an empty building and started to work on it. It was looking more and more like a vet clinic. They got all the equipment they needed and hired the people they needed.

"Our little vet office is going to be open for business soon." Lion-o said.

"It just needs a name," Liosia said.

"How about Thunder vet clinic?" Lion-o asked.

"That's perfect," Liosia said.

"I don't know what will make our lives even more complete," Lion-o said.

"Well there is something that will happen," Liosia said and grabbed Lion-o's hand and placed it on her belly.

Lion-o realized what Liosia meant. "Liosia really?" Lion-o asked starting to get excited.

"Yes, I got the call from the doctor this morning, it's true we are going to have a family," Liosia said.

They hugged they were so happy.

To be continued.


End file.
